Terra's Sacrifice
by Krazy4Robin
Summary: An alternate ending to Aftershock. Terra believes everything is her fault but a certain green boy always tends to make her smile. Maybe someday everything will be okay for the two. TerraBB


I thought the ending for Aftershock was way too rushed and boring so I wrote an alternate ending. I hope it doesn't suck. Please review, I'd like to know what you think.

The blonde haired girl stood there, pain flickering in her gorgeous blue eyes. She was trying to hide her desperation to be saved, saved from what she had become. She tried to force a smile onto her lips but her face couldn't show any signs of fake happiness. She was being destroyed from the inside to the out; she couldn't just smile and pretend everything was perfect.

How could she let this happen to herself? How could she let herself become something she never thought she'd see herself as? How could she let herself go to the other side, when a certain someone obviously wanted her there to be with him? Could she really blame it all on confusion and the feeling of being rejected?

She let out an exasperated sigh and closed her eyes for a few seconds, repeating calming words through her mind that were just as fake as Slade's promises.

The green boy next to her put a comforting hand on her shoulder, trying to show his support and love. "Terra," He said, "I forgive you, we all do."

She stared into his caring eyes that held sadness for the girl that was more then just a friend. How could he just forgive her, after all that? She looked around at the inside of the volcano. Lava was beginning to flow faster and rocks began to fall. "That's not possible," She said staring at the ground, afraid to make eye contact. "No one could forgive me after all this."

He gently pushed her head up so their eyes were gazing into each others again. "You put yourself through all this pain. All this pain, just to save yourself and then it backfired. The thing you deserve most right now _is_ forgiveness."

"I don't deserve anything," She said, still disgusted with herself. She had messed up everything, not just for herself but for everyone. Innocent people had died and the city was a complete wreck. She had attempted to kill each one of her friends, the only friends who liked her with her powers. Why would he want to forgive her?

"Don't say things like that," He said, wrapping her up in his arms. "We're going to get everything back to normal. It's all going to be okay, I know it."

Okay? Could it ever really be okay again?

She let the tears she had been holding back fall freely on to the challenging's shoulder.

"Your hair smells good," He said with a sweet smile.

Terra felt herself blush and smile a little. "I'm so glad I have you. Beast Boy, you're the best friend I've ever had. I'm sorry for everything."

"It's okay, Terra. It's okay." He reassured her, putting his head on hers.

A sharp rock fell from the top of the volcano and slashed across Terra's shoulder. She let out a small whimper of pain as the blood trickled from it.

Beast Boy stared at her small wound. "Terra! Your shoulder!"

She tried to put on a strong face. "I'm the only one who can stop this. The only one who can save what's left of the city."

"No, you can't. God, please don't." He pleaded knowing exactly what she had in mind. She couldn't! Not after all this! He had just got her back; he didn't want to loose her again. And this time…he might never get her back…

"I have to. Now go, I'm not letting you get hurt."

"No, I won't-" But he was cut off by Terra's lips pressing firmly onto his. He felt like melting in the strong but gentle bond her lips had on his. He eagerly returned it.

When she let go she saw the tears in the green boy's eyes. "I'm not letting you get hurt." She repeated and with that, she took the rock that he was standing on and lifted it up.

"No!" Was the last thing she heard him say before he was soaring out of the volcano at top speed.

"I'll never forget you…" She said quietly.

She gathered all her powers and slowly let them center. When she thought that it was strong enough she let them go, sending a blinding, yellow light throughout the area. Then her vision went black as the pain in her body increased.

-One week later-

Beast Boy layed on his bed looking at the belongings of Terra. A butterfly clip, goggles, and a heart shaped box, were all layed across his bed. "Oh Terra…" He said as he let out a depressed sigh. "I still make jokes and act like life is great but you know what? On the inside I'm being killed. I just can't take being apart from you. I loved you. I know I never said it but I do and I wish I would have told you.

"The others say we're going to get you back and we will. We're going to find a way and then I'll finally be able to hold you in my arms again. And kiss you…the way you kissed me that day…it surprised me but I've never felt so at ease and happy. I hope someday I can kiss you like that. I miss you Terra and I can't wait for the day that you come back." Then he turned into a dog and rested his head on her stuff, whimpering.


End file.
